


Tell me you’ll dismember this night forever

by crookedspoon



Series: Wedding Blues [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Prelude To The Wedding
Genre: M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Clark probably shouldn't have mentioned the dancers. No, scratch that, hedefinitelyshouldn't have mentioned the dancers. Or the lack of them. Maybe then Dick's brain wouldn't have supplied him with the idea of filling in for them instead.





	Tell me you’ll dismember this night forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by [this panel](https://alittlemirthandmayhem.tumblr.com/post/174761347893/prelude-to-the-wedding-nightwing-vs-hush) from Prelude to the Wedding: Nightwing vs. Hush. Just something to keep up my streak of posting every month.

Clark probably shouldn't have mentioned the dancers. No, scratch that, he _definitely_ shouldn't have mentioned the dancers. Or the lack of them. Maybe then Dick's brain wouldn't have supplied him with the idea of filling in for them instead.

Picture this: Dick Grayson, pole dancing for Batman during his bachelor party, instead of inviting him to go fishing in a pocket dimension.

Thing is, he would have been good at it. It might even have been fun. If not for Bruce, he might have let himself be coaxed into it. Why pass up a chance to perform if it's what he enjoys doing? Some might call it showing off, but it's not how Dick sees it.

He just loves moving, simple as that.

But that doesn't mean he'd want to move _for_ Batman. Not like this, at least. Especially since there wasn't enough space for a pole in the limo. All he could have done was give B a lap dance. Which would have been all kinds of awkward. Too close. Too personal. Not enough distance between them to pretend this didn't affect them more than it would.

Dick can imagine all too well how things would turn out way too heated way too quickly, if he were to gyrate his hips and sinuously move his torso in B's lap. Perhaps Bruce would have sat unmoving, stoic mien and all, like he does when he's displeased – or when he does not want to let on he cares – but he would have exuded the kind of hunger he'd never permit himself to display.

Or perhaps he would have this time, last chances being what they are. 

Not that Dick actually believes it himself. Bruce has never wanted to bring any more feelings into their working relationship than there already are, and there are a lot. Batman brings out the best and worst in people. Dick would know. He's not proud of the way things went down between them when he was trying to find his own way, apart from Batman's long shadow. Neither of them have been in a good place then.

A lot has changed, however. Bruce has changed. He's finally allowed Selina into his life. Hell, he's going to _marry_ her, which is what brought them here, to this bachelor party, with Dick's hand on B's chest, half-wishing he'd take it into his own when he tells B the night is not over yet.

His ears burn a little when he says that, but his smile never slips. He is a performer, after all, even if his performance tonight is more one of restraint than he'd like it to be.

It's true: he wants Bruce, has wanted him for years, and tonight feels like the last night he can admit to that. 

To himself. 

In private. 

He couldn't do so out loud, for the same reason that Bruce could not, if he even feels the same: too much complication, especially after they've mended their relationship. There's always something going on in their lives, from Justice League or Titans business to the small-time crook in Gotham or Blüdhaven, and they'd never be able to adequately deal with it, if they ever chose to bring it up.

But perhaps Dick is getting ahead of himself. Perhaps Bruce has never once thought of him that way. Perhaps he's not plagued with the same frustrations and decisions that Dick is.

Although he tells himself the decision tonight is out of his hands. It's not a decision at all. Like he'd actually grind himself against Bruce until he could feel him grow hard even through his armor. Like he'd ever actually get that far.

But here's the rub: wouldn't he? If Bruce were not disinclined, would he really not dance for him and see where it led?

Dick does not want to ruin a marriage in the making, does not want to ruin his relationship with both Bruce and Selina. But this whole business has his mind going into overdrive, as if he had to _do_ something right away.

Speak now, or forever hold your peace. 

Yeah, he's definitely not doing this at the wedding proper, so if he were to do anything, it needed to be tonight.

Forever can be a long time, after all. 

Divorces may be a thing these days, but it's not something he wishes for before they've even tied the knot. Or at all.

He _wants_ Bruce to be happy, he really does. It's just that a selfish part of him wants Bruce for himself, even if it's just for one night.

And what a night it would be. He has it played out all in his head, several versions of it, in fact. One where Bruce holds back and lets Dick do all the work; another where he grabs onto Dick's ass and the back of his head, rolls Dick onto his back on the seats and takes his sweet time enjoying Dick; yet another where Clark joins the fun.

Dick can't decide which version he likes best. They're all good, and it's a shame he'll never get to experience any one of them. As far as fantasies go, however, he's got his bases covered.

If Bruce were to take the lead, he'd gladly follow and let Bruce have him any which way he wanted. If he were to take more of an observer role, Dick would take his time and bust out all the moves to get Bruce's heart rate up. He'd dance so close until Bruce could no longer keep his hands to himself, even if they went no higher than Dick's thighs. He'd sink down to his knees in front of Bruce, legs splayed wide to give him a good view of his ass, while he peels Bruce's erection out of his suit.

He's never seen Bruce hard before, but it's not difficult to imagine how it would look, how it would feel and taste. Dick's mouth waters just from that. He wants to go down on Bruce so bad, wants to suck on the skin before taking the tip between his lips, wants to cram him down his throat until his nose is flush with the curls around the base. Wants Clark to eat him out and prep him while he's drooling all over Bruce's cock.

He wants to get it nice and wet, shining with spit or lube or both, so he can sink down onto it without further ado. He can imagine Bruce's hands holding his hips steady or splayed possessively across Dick's chest, his mouth at Dick's neck, his cowl scraping the skin beneath his ear. 

The one thing he cannot imagine, and perhaps the most important, is the intensity of it. How do you measure something you have no knowledge of? How could he come close to imagining what it would be like to feel Bruce inside of him at long last? His fingers are not enough of a gauge, they cannot reach deep enough to compare.

That's where it all falls apart, even as he is falling apart.

In the end, it's a disappointing fantasy, no matter how often he gets off to it, because that's all it is. A fantasy. Wishful, reality-denying nonsense.

But his frustrations have to go somewhere. He told Bruce it had not been his intention to put distance between them when he set out on his own. That was perhaps the biggest lie he's ever told. Of course he'd wanted to put distance between them. How else was he to get rid of the insistent want he feels whenever he is close to Bruce?

It's better to be away from him for a while, to be able to forget about his feelings if he can.

The hard part about that is that there is nothing about his life that is not touched on in some way by Bruce. How could it not be, after he'd spent so many years in his care? Without Bruce, he would not be Nightwing now. Dick has carved out a space for himself in this world, but the fact remains that it was Bruce who'd introduced him to this life of crime-fighting and who'd shaped his future.

The reverse is not true, however. Dick has not shaped Bruce's future. He could, if he were to take the ill-advised step of opening up about his feelings and kissing Bruce. That is, if Bruce feels anything in return. If he doesn't, his decision is easy.

Even if he does, it wouldn't change anything, not now that he is committed to Selina.

Dick is too late. Has perhaps always been too late. Too young.

It doesn't matter.

Bruce is going to marry Selina and in a year, Dick is going to laugh at himself for having been so worked up about it.

He has never felt this great a need to tell Bruce before, so why make a scene about it now? It's unfair to both of them and their loved ones.

All he has to do is put on his suit tomorrow, smile and get through the ceremony. Can't be that difficult, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Poem" by Dora Malech.
> 
> Reblog [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/175670017490/alittlemirthandmayhem-prelude-to-the-wedding).


End file.
